plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Root Wall
225px |cost = 1 |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Root Superpower Trick |ability = A Plant gets +2 and can't be hurt this turn. |flavor text = A good way to root for the Plants.}} Root Wall is a super-rare plant superpower trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its abilities make a selected plant unable to be hurt for the turn it is played, and give it +2 . Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Root Superpower Trick *'Abilities:' A plant gets +2 and can't be hurt this turn. *'Rarity:' Super-Rare Card description A good way to root for the Plants. Update history Update 1.2.12 *Restricted to and Grass Knuckles Update 1.4.14 * removed: Draw a card. * added: A plant gets +2 . Strategies With This trick is used to shield a plant you do not want to lose or be damaged. Citron can use this with Soul Patch for guaranteed invincibility on that turn, while Grass Knuckles can play this to protect a plant that needs setting up like or Doubled Mint. This can also be used for plants with high strength and low health like Carrotillery. Glass cannons like Snapdragon are also preferred to be used with this card, since it will let it attack, while also improving its survivability in following turns. Against When you are fighting Citron or Grass Knuckles, you need to be careful as the plant is unable to be hurt by regular damage. Fortunately, it does not prevent instant-kill, stat-lowering, or Bouncing cards from removing that plant, especially Soul Patch. Hence, unless the target is dangerous or is a priority in being removed, you can play Sumo Wrestler, Rodeo Gargantuar, or Terrify to move the protected plant out of the zombie's way. Note that it only increases the health and not the strength, so playing tricks like Shrink Ray and Nibble or playing to make the plant do no damage also works, making your zombies unable to attack the plant, but also making that plant unable to attack your zombies as well. Gallery Root Wall statistics crop.png|Root Wall's statistics Root Wall Card.png|Root Wall's card HD Root Wall.png|HD Root Wall IMG_3391.png|Root Wall being used on High-Voltage Currant Snapdragon_being_protected_by_Root_Wall.jpeg|Root Wall being used on Lilyvalley.PNG|Root Wall being used on Bellflower CitronAiStupidity.PNG|Root Wall being used on Potato Mine rootwall3.jpg|Root Wall costing 3 sun due to Defensive End's ability RootWallCardımage.png|Root Wall's card image Old RootWallHDescription.gif|Root Wall's statistics (animated) RWall gets.png|Root Wall's silhouette RWall shadow.png|The player receiving Root Wall from a Premium Pack Trivia *This trick makes use of the double meaning of the word "root" in its description. One means "to cheer for," while the other means the roots of a plant that are used to get water and nutrients, which is the material this wall is made of. *The animation for it appears to be similar to Rock Wall, but roots are used instead of rocks. Category:Plants Category:Plant Tricks Category:Superpowers Category:Tricks Category:Super-rare plants Category:Root cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants